


Stuck

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Multi, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione is stuck on choosing her date for the Yule ball. So she has decided to go with both.
Relationships: Viktor Krum/Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom
Kudos: 6
Collections: RAREHPBINGO





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hedwig Nook rarepair of the week 8/10 to 8/17. The pairing I picked: Viktor Krum x Neville Longbottom and added Hermione Granger. I used Grammarly for my beta, so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> I'm also full filling rarehpbingo square: Stuck by Imagine Dragons
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione Granger was stuck between choosing Victor Krum or Neville Longbottom to attend the Ministry Yule Ball. _Why can't I go with the both of them? I love them both equally. I can't help it if I am stuck on them. Damn that song! It's stuck in my head._ She 'ugh and stomped the floor while trying to pick out a dress for the ball.

She glanced at the time on the mantle and noticed that they will be there soon for her decision. 

Finding the dress she wants, Hermione changed into the dark green dress, had her hair up in a cascade of waves, and strappy silvery heels with her useful bag she never leaves home without it.

Opening the door, Hermione found them hesitating to knock. "Come on in! I don't see why we both can't go together. I can't choose between the two of you. So what do you say? Want to shake them up a bit?"

Victor and Neville glanced at each other, liking that plan better, "Sure, Agreed."


End file.
